


Hands-On Testing

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tests his new hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 125  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 4  
> May the fourth be with you!

Luke had spent the past day in the medical bay, getting his new hand measured and crafted and attached and tested. Now that the procedure was over, he was at loose ends.

But that was all right, because he had another test, one that he wanted to be alone for. He made sure the door was locked, and then undid his trousers. He took a deep breath, and tentatively brushed his artificial hand across his dick.

It felt so normal that he was almost disappointed. But he forgot the disappointment when he carefully tightened his grip, and began to stroke.


End file.
